warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruel Glee
There is very little information on the past of the infamous Harlequin Death Jester Cruel Glee, which is exactly as he intends. Once a powerful Kaballite fighter of the Flayed Skull, Cruel Glee suffered some grand humiliation that saw his legacy, riches and name scorned as an unending testament to shame within Commoragh. Cruel Glee's destruction of his own past is not born of shame, however. If asked, he will spread the story of his own fall as an example of the tragic comedy of life. Cruel Glee knows that all things in the universe are truly random, and that some great setbacks can lead to great opportunity, as it did for him. His morbid demeanor and the kind of psychotic attitude that only millenia in Commoragh can foster, he fit quickly into a troupe of Death Jesters and now wanders the Webway, appearing to orchestrate some immense calamity or disaster, before disappearing as soon as he becomes bored. Even more than most Death Jesters, Cruel Glee is named for his Dark Eldar's appetite for murder. While no longer a Commorite and no longer a victim of the Thirst, Cruel Glee believes that any death is a work of art, one that should be explored in the most creative and excruciating way possible. History After his disappearance from Commoragh, many thought that the Dark Eldar warrior Cruel Glee had been had simply vanished into the Webway, to either fall prey to Daemons or simply wither away from the Thirst. Going mad from the isolation as he wandered for days, he realized that what had happened to him had been a way of breaking his pride, and that he had been chosen for a greater purpose. Cruel Glee attached himself to any Harlequin troupes he could, portraying Death in their performances of the Fall and portraying it in a much more brutal way on the battlefield. It was never enough for the Death Jester to simply kill his foe, rather the death had to be slow, painful and humiliating, the kind of death that would break the morale of the enemy and make them realize the uncaring universe they lived in. It becomes very hard to control Cruel Glee at the best of times, as he simply slips away in the middle of the battle, before orchestrating some immense scene of carnage and death. For obvious reasons, Cruel Glee worked often with the Dark Eldar, always mocking his former identity with the rest of them and spreading the tale of his misfortune. Dark Eldar Kabals who hired Cruel Glee always seemed to have luck on their side, and word of the mysterious killer spread throughout Commoragh and the Harlequins. While Cruel Glee never gives merciful deaths, he reserves his most creative works for Champions of the Ruinous Powers, mocking them for their desperate need for validation in an uncaring universe. Personality Cruel Glee is a cruel, psychotic, and uncaring murderer. He is vicious with his kills and sadistic in his teachings. Despite all this, Cruel Glee fights against Chaos, and for the betterment of the Eldar race. Cruel Glee is never pompous, unlike most Eldar, and genuinely sees the universe as being a place free of inherent stations, and thus will work with anyone, as long as they fight against Chaos. Despite his psychosis, Cruel Glee will always focus on the more dangerous target first, and will give civilians and others beneath his notice a chance to leave and escape. His worldview is nihilistic enough to add them to his art should they remain, but there are small hints of mercy for those weaker. Cruel Glee is at heart, a nomad, never staying with one group of his people for too long. He wanders the Webway, joining up with any group of Eldar that takes his fancy, then leaving with little warning. Some whisper that he leaves before he has a chance to betray them. Wargear * Holo-suit ''' - Cruel Glee is equipped with a shroud of psychadelic and nightmarish holograms that make the Death Jester appear to vanish, shatter, and reappear in bursts of dazzling, multicolored lights. * '''Shrieker Cannon, Fool's Reprieve - Cruel Glee naturally favors the Shrieker above the Shuriken cannon. Fool's Reprieve is capable of firing projectiles coated in a deadly xeno poison that causes the flesh of the victim to rebel. People shot with one of these delicate barbs swell up in an instant before violently detonating in a fountain of gore. Naturally, this venom is very infectious, and can spread this effect to anyone the tainted blood touches. * Huskblade, the Ashen Kiss - Cruel Glee has left the vast majority of his Dark Eldar ways behind him, but some old habits die hard. The Ashen Kiss is an ancient and vicious blade, curved and midnight black, trailing grey vapor. When it comes in contact with biomatter, the Huskblade violently vaporizes all moisture within, causing anything organic to instantly crumble to dust. * Flip Belt '''- Like all Death Jesters, Cruel Glee is equipped with an Eldar anti-gravity flip belt that makes him even more superhumanly agile than other Eldar. Cruel Glee is capable of leaping great distances and landing from impossible heights with effortless grace. Quotes '''Feel free to add your own Trivia * Cruel Glee's theme is The Chaos Path Category:Dark Eldar Characters Category:Eldar Characters Category:Eldar Category:Harlequins Category:Dark Eldar